


Truth or Dare! (South Park Style)

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: South Park
Genre: Anime Is Real, Badass, Buffy is a Bitch, Dead People, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Female-Centric, Fluff and Crack, Ghetto, Homestuck Shipping Olympics, Humor, Jealousy, Jell-O, Kissing, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Multi, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Slut Shaming, Truth or Dare, Twerking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Eric himself can't help it!</p><p> </p><p>Welcome reader it's Abigail! And im here to bring you crack! Shippings are!</p><p>Bunny</p><p>Style </p><p>Creek</p><p>Dip</p><p>And more to come!</p><p> </p><p>And theres bashing (No not Wendy nor Bebe)</p><p>Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤

 

First Dares!

 

Abigail: Sup bitches! It me! And im here with the south park characters! Say hi everyone!

 

South park characters:.......

Cartmen: bitch..

Abigail: Eric swear on yo mothers whore ass!

Cartmen: Aye!

Abigail: well we already have dares from my friend so let's go!

 

Kendell dares:

 

The Ukes(Butters, Kyle, Tweek, and Pip) to twerk to 'Freak Hoe' by Speaker Knockers!

And the also the Ukes to make their Semes Jell-O!

And can we see Pip, Butters Cruse?

 

Abigail: Holy shit!

Kyle: y-you pervert! *blushing*

Butters: U-uh what's twerking?

Everyone: *looks at him*

Abigail: so innocent.... well let's walk over to the dance room and show butters how to use that big ass!

Kenny: Yea!

Pip: *Follows* 

Tweek: O-oh god, GAH! 

Kyle: *Looks at kendell* you bitch *walks off to the dance room*

 

A few hours later

 

Abigail: *Walks out with sweat* ok there ready!

Kendell: Yay!!

Abigail: Alright Ukes come on out!

Ukes:.......

Abigail: Those Boys! Come out now!!

Ukes: *Walks out with booty shorts on and white shirts on*

Everyone: Holy shit!!! There hot!

Abigail: *Brings out the radio* You guys ready?

Ukes: No!!

Abigail: To bad! * Puts 'Freak Hoe' by Speaker Knockers*

Ukes: *Starts twerking*

Abigail and Kendell: Aw yes!

Semes: *Dies from noesbleed*

Everyone else: *Starts throwing money*

Abigail: ok let's stop *Turns off radio* 

Ukes: *Sweating* 

Kyle: ok, I'm gonna change

Ukes: *go to the changing room* 

Abigail: So Semes? What do ya think?

Semes: *On the ground with blood around them and having thumbs up*

Abigail: good~

Ukes: *Comes back*

Abigail: Ok, Butters and Pip! You two have to curse!

Butters: O-Oh Hamburgers!

Pip: But, I'm not use to it

Kendell: don't worry it gets very addicting!

Butter: o-ok.....uh..

Abigail: ok, imagine I'm your parents, feel the anger and sout it all out!

Butters: *Take a huge deep breath befor looking at Abigail in rage* EVERY GODDAM DAY YOU FUCKING GROUND ME FOR NO FUCKING REASON, WHAT DID YOUR PARENTS NOT FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOU!? I WHOULD NOT BE SURPRISED IS THEY DID, YOUR NOTHING BUT SHIT WHO HAVE STICKS UP THERE ASS ! NOBODY DON'T GIVE TWO FLYING SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK YOU SHIT EATING, FUCKED WHORES!" Butters gasped and began to breath in and out

Butters: OK, im good!

Everyone: *Looks at him with shock*

Butters: W-what?

Abigail: OK, Pip your up!

Pip: ok *Turn to cartmen* I do really hope you know the difference between a fucking french and british accent! Beacuse nobody fucking asked for you bloody opinion fatass! Your mom's a whore, yout a pain up the arse! And your nothing but a walking example of obesity! You stupid fat fucking fuck tard!

Pip: *turns back and smiles* ok I'm done

 

Kendell: Awsome!

Cartmen:.....

Kyle: Holy shit you just made Cartmen silent!

Abigail: OK Ukes it's time to make your Seme jealous!

Tweek: *walks up to craig and puts a hand on his shoulder* I'm not a virgin

Craig: *Falls out of his seat unconscious*

Butters: *walks up to kenny* I had a crush on a guy and masturbated to his name..

Kenny* Choks on his water*

Pip: *walks to Damien* I sat on a boys lap while he had an erection

 

Damien: *looks at him befor dissappearing*

Kyle: *walks up to Stan* I was kissed by another boy Beacuse I just wanted to

Stand: *Starts shaking*

Abigail: ok guys, that for all hope you enjoy, dares and truths are accepted!

 

Everyone:Bye!!!


	2. Ride Wit Me Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukes run away

♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤

 

Abigail: Ok guys I have one dare today that's gonna last long!

Kendell: Oh wow really!?

Abigail: Yep! 

 

This dare Is from

 

xxxSouthParkBitchxxx(You won't be able to see her since she emailed me)

Holy shit! Loved the first dares! Anyways I want the Ukes to run away (But you and Kendell gotta go with them) and everyone else have to keep the Semes from coming to them and also you guys have come back when I say you will.

 

Abigail: *Looks around for Semes* ok guys you hear that

Everyone: Yea!

Kendell: Alright Ukes get your shit and let's roll!

Ukes: Sure....

 

A few hours later

 

Abigail: Ok guys where in the car ready to go! Any last words anyone

Everyone but cartmen: Be safe!

Kendell: Thanks

The Ukes with Abigail and Kendell drive away

The Semes come back

Kenny: Do what did we miss?

Token: Oh nothing, no dares, Kendell and Abigail ran away with your Ukes no biggie tho!

Semes: What!?

 

 

To be continued......


	3. Ride Wit Me Part 2: Singing and Phone Calls

♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤

 

Abigail: Hoe!

Kendell: What!?

Abigail: Turn up the music that ma song!

Kendell: *Turns up the music* 

TLC No Scrubs comes on

 

Kyle: Oh I love this song!

A few minutes later

 

Everyone: NO I DON'T WANT NO SCRUB, A SCRUB IS A GUY THAT CAN'T GET NO LOVE FROM ME! HANGING ON THE PASSENGER SIDE OF HIS BEST RIDE TRYING TA HOLLER AT ME!~(2x)

Abigail: *Phone starts to ring* What? *Picks up the call* Hello?

Kenny: Where the hell have you taken Butters!?

Abigail: Ain't telling you shit!

Craig: Swear to God I will hurt you and Kendell if you don't bring Tweek back here now!

Abigail: I'm the Author! And also it's just a little Adventure so no bigge!

Stan: No Biggie my ass! Get kyle on the phone now!

Kendell: Sorry but their to busy singing their hearts out so NO!

Abigail: *Ends call*

Kyle: *Facepalm* We've been only gone for 5 hours and they can't even survive without us!

Abigail: Oh well!


	4. Ride Wit Me Part 3: Ukes go bad

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

Chapter 4: Ukes go Bad!

 

Abigail: This is the 100th time they called!

 

Kyle: Give me the danm phone!

Abigail: Danm... *Hands Kyle the phone*

Kyle: WTH do you want now!?

Stan: Kyle!? Kyle come back here right now! This is not ok!

 

Kyle: Fuck you Stan! I'm not taking your shit anymore so fuck off!

Stan: Kyle!

Butters: Yeas! Go be the whore that you are Kenny and stop hopping on my dick!

Phone: *Le Gasp in the backround*

Kennh: B-Butters..... *Starts Crying* 

Tweek: What a pussy, Just like Craig!

Craig:........Well then...

 

Pip: This is just shit right now, Damian stop being the whiny bitch that you are and move on!

Damian: .........

Kendell: You heard them boys, stop hopping on their dicks! *Close phone shut*

Abigail: Awsome Guys!

Kyle: Thank you, let's just go get somthing to eat and sleep in the car-

Kyle: Wait is that a Food Giant!?

Abigail: Yea why?

Kyle: Stop the car now!

Car stops

Tweek: Gah! W-What is it!?

Kyle: Get the money out where buying food, clothes, And a house with furniture in it in motherfucking Spain!"

Everyone: Aw yea!!!

 

A Few Days later

 

On Spain

 

Butters: This is the life!

 

Abigail: We all now live in a Mansion bigger then the Canada's mall and it's awsome!

Phone rings

Pip: Bloody Hell!

Kyle: *Picks it up* Yes?

Stan: *Crying* Kyle come back! I need you my love!!!

Kenny: Butters I'm sorry for being a whore! Your the only one I truly love!

Craig: Danmit Tweek it hasn't been the same since you left! I can't flip people off without enjoying it!

Damian: I'll do anything to have you back Pip but please for the of hell just come back-

Kyle: Nope

All the Semes: NOOOOOO- *Gets cut off*

 

Abigail: Well then

Kendell: Oh shit we have a badass over here!


	5. AN

Hey gus I know I haven't been updating this thing since forever, but if you want more south park stuff go look at my other story The Notebood. ITs actually my first popular story with 69 kudos and more, so go check that out!


End file.
